


stargazing

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Can I please request a scenario with Kuroo where he takes his s/o out one night but doesn't tell her where they're going and surprises her by taking her to an open field with a bunch of blankets to watch the stars?? Thank you so so much!!





	stargazing

You opened the door to find Kuroo, grinning, with a whole bunch of flowers.

“I didn’t forget a date, right?”

“Nope, but we’re still going out,” he replied.

“Oh no. No way. Last time you took me AND Bokuto to a bar where they were having mud wrestling night and I couldn’t get the mud out of my hair for days!”

“That was super fun and you know it,” your boyfriend said defensively. “Besides, that’s only Wednesdays. This is just you and me, no Bo or mud. Promise.”

You looked suspiciously at him. He seemed earnest, though that didn’t count for much. “Fine,” you sighed. “But if there’s mud involved I’m leaving you.”

“That’s fair,” Kuroo grinned.

 

After about half an hour in the car, prodding questions from you, impressive evasiveness from him, you pulled up to the middle of nowhere. Tall grass everywhere, and, of course, mud.

“Before you say anything, I am prepared to carry you so you don’t touch it,” Kuroo said. “Now cmon, close your eyes.” He scooped you up after you relented and carried you for a couple minutes before setting you down.

You cautiously felt under you to find -thank god- blankets. “Can I open my eyes yet?” you asked.

“Yep, take a look,” Kuroo replied.

You opened your eyes, finding your boyfriend sitting next to you. There were blankets and pillows around you on the grass. There was a cooler to the side, and even more blankets, these folded up, for later in case you got cold, you supposed.

“Stargazing?” you asked.

He nodded. “Am I the best boyfriend ever, or what?” Kuroo said, all proud of himself.

“You’re the biggest nerd, that’s for sure,” you said, pushing him over and lying down next to him. You settled your head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around you.

“Alright, fine, you can be the best boyfriend.”


End file.
